Granizos azules
by CieloCriss
Summary: La señora Takaishi apareció frente a ti vestida con una sexy batita azul satinado. Llevaba un escote y podías ver la línea que dividía sus senos... Te vio con los ojazos azules de ella, que había heredado Yamato. Y tú, Taichi, con tus pardos iris te la tragaste y pensaste en la señora Robison de aquella vieja película. (Fic para la Semana del Crack del Proyecto 1-8 / ONESHOT).


¡Hola!

Este fic es mi primera participación en la Semana del Crack del Proyecto 1-8; también festejamos el inicio de octubre del 2013 (no es que haya qué festejarlo, o quizás sí).

La pareja que elegí, además de ser crack, es hasta cierto punto tabú o una especie de relación prohibida… se trata de un Taichi Yagami x Natsuko Takaishi.

¿Por qué lo elegí?, no estoy segura, pero me gustan los fics que hablan de temas tabú… para mí ha sido muy complicado escribirlo, porque traté de exponer la idea completa y la inserté en el mundo de Digimon a mi manera.

Espero les guste… sólo hay que hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones:

-Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen y escribo sin fines de lucro.

-Este fic contiene material erótico, podría decirse que es un lemon.

-Utilizo un narrador en segunda persona, es como si fuera una especie de "conciencia" del personaje… ah, y la mayor parte del relato está en tiempo presente con algunas mudas de tiempo.

-Carezco de lector beta, pero aún así espero que no haya problema.

* * *

**Granizos azules**

Por CieloCriss

* * *

Te aseguro que no imaginabas pasar la noche con un adolescente ebrio colgado de tus hombros, ¿verdad que no me equivoco, Taichi?

No, por supuesto que no, lo que tenías planeado era muy diferente.

Después del concierto de tu mejor amigo, la intención era seguir la fiesta en un bar, de preferencia un karaoke, donde conseguirías conquistar a una de las molestas fans subnormales de Yamato Ishida.

La elegirías por su sonrisa, como siempre, y le demostrarías que no hace falta cantar ni ser rubio para ser encantador.

Yamato te lo agradecería, porque —en el fondo— las admiradoras lo ponen nervioso, sobre todo si Sora —su novia y tu mejor amiga— está cerca para observar esa situación.

Sí, en definitiva, no esperabas caminar con un borrachín apoyado en ti. Ni siquiera parece alivianarte el hecho de que se trate del bueno de Takeru Takaishi.

Siempre te ha caído bien ese chaval, aunque de pequeño lloraba como corneta y le daba por pedir mimos como limosnero.

Ahora Takeru es un joven de 16 años… es casi tan alto como tú. Que tú sepas ya no pide mimos ni llora como corneta, pero como borracho es altamente fastidioso.

—_Hey_, Takeru, ¡despierta!— lo regañas porque se quedó dormido en el asfalto mientras consultabas, en el GPS de tu celular, la dirección de la familia Takaishi.

En la noche, Tai, todos los gatos son pardos. Y por lo mismo, consideras, todos los ebrios pueden ser azules. De esos azules que dan sueño y se convierten en baladas insufribles.

—¡Takeru-CHAN!— enfatizas el sufijo para llamarle la atención. Piensas que en cuanto recupere la sobriedad le prohibirás salir con Hikari. Un muchacho que _ya_ se emborracha a esos niveles, no puede tener buenas intenciones con una chica como tu hermanita.

Le gritas varias veces más, pero Takeru tarda en reaccionar. Te abre los ojos como si fuera un borrego a medio morir —tú dirías, a _medio dormir_— y te sonríe con una estupidez más allá de la ternura.

—Eres tú, Tai— te dice de manera inconexa, al parecer olvidó que habías sido el encargado en llevarlo a su casa.

Eso quiere decir que la última media hora la has perdido cargando por la calle a un pequeño rubio borracho que no se acordará de nada de lo que hiciste por él, por eso frunces la nariz y él —totalmente alcoholizado, piensas— te dice que te pareces a un digimon que recién ha olido sus heces.

No puedes evitarlo y te ríes del comentario. Arriba, en el cielo, tu risa se convierte en trueno, en uno de esos que parece que quieren hacerte picadillo. El cielo se ha puesto morado y —para tu desgracia— sientes que va a llover.

Porque aunque los suburbios de Tokio sean un espejo de cemento, tú eres capaz de oler la tierra mojada debajo de todo el asfalto, del drenaje y todo lo demás. Te llega el aroma de los árboles del parque; cuando va a llover en la Tierra, huele a un Digimundo lejano… aunque claro, eso no viene al caso ahora.

Hace cuarenta minutos que dejaste de oír el griterío de las admiradoras de Yamato, las cuales asistieron al cierre de la gira de los Lobos Adolescentes. Ha sido el último concierto de tu mejor amigo, a quien los estudios le han quitado tiempo para tocar el bajo y componer canciones. Ahora, según te dijo Yamato, nada más tiene tiempo para la Astrofísica, su novia y su oxidada armónica.

"_Después de todo"_, te dijo Yama un día, _"¿Necesito algo más para ir a la luna?"._

A ti te parece estúpido que Yamato quiera ir al satélite de la Tierra. Debería bastarle con el Digimundo, como a ti. Incluso, cuando reflexionas antes de dormir, piensas que Yamato es un _selenita_ que no debió nacer en Japón ni debió ir al Digimundo. Si tanto le gusta la luna —dices, y suenas envidioso— debería haber nacido en ella.

Pero no puedes reclamarle mucho. Has hecho lo mismo que él. Pareciera ser que un buen día te quistaste los tenis para el _soccer_, los lanzaste al océano y te compraste unos lustrosos zapatos negros, de ejecutivo. Aunque detestas estudiar, macheteaste todas las preguntas, para que las respuestas te permitieran ingresar a una buena universidad.

"_¿Relaciones Internacionales?, ¿qué diablos, Taichi?, ¡si tú resuelves todo con golpes!",_ y Yamato tuvo razón en decirte eso… la misma Sora, tu tesoro perdido, no lo contradijo.

Pero no cambies el tema, Tai. Acuérdate que te estás lamentando por pasar la noche llevando al pequeño y ebrio Takeru de 16 años a su casa. Te has perdido el _after_, es decir, la fiesta de la fiesta… ahí radica —crees— el clímax de ese tipo de eventos.

Si vas en plan de flirtear consigues un sinnúmero de teléfonos de chicas bonitas. Si quieres juguetear en el 'liberal' sentido de la palabra, te llevas a alguna joven a la cama. Ni ellas ni tú quieren más que eso… a veces quisieras más, pero no con ellas. Quisieras más, pero con una mujer que no quiera ir a la luna y no desee que un héroe le baje las estrellitas… ¡Es más!, ya ni siquiera pides que le guste el fútbol.

Te entretienes pensando en eso, pero Takeru se aferra a ti. El mundo le da vueltas. Si llega a casa y se acuesta, seguramente le dará la _cama-loca_. Es decir, yacerá en una montaña rusa sin levantarse siquiera, sus sueños serán un circo.

Takaishi se retuerce y arquea su espalda.

—Tai… quiero vomitar— confiesa y te dan ganas de soltarlo, pero sabes que ahora mismo no tiene equilibrio… estás cansado, molesto y desesperado.

Tu idea de tener una noche de sexo ya no existe. Tu recuerdo de cuidar a un niño en una nueva etapa de su vida, _vuelve_.

—Es normal que quieras vomitar, a veces es mejor que lo saques… me refiero al alcohol…— te da por decir y de pronto te da un poquito de pena.

—¿Dónde… dónde está mi hermano…?— te cuestiona Takeru.

Una imagen mental de Yamato con Sora en un _lovehotel_ te da escalofríos.

—Era el _after_ de su banda, está de fiesta.

—¿Y por qué no estamos ahí?— crees para ser un ebrio con pésimo equilibrio tiene buena dicción. Sólo arrastra las palabras un poco.

—¡Me ha dejado como aquella vez en el Digimundo!— dramatizó Takeru, quien quiso soltar una risa irónica pero estalló en vómito.

Sí. Como una granada, su boca estalló en tu chaqueta nueva. Te la dio Mimi, la compró en una tienda donde venden una marca de ropa llamada _Banana Republic_. A ti te dio tanta risa el nombre, que Tachikawa simplemente decidió darte el regalo: te dijo que era un adelanto por tu próximo cumpleaños.

Era gris clara, pero con el vómito púrpura de Takeru —que estaba hecho de vodka, jugo de uva y fritangas— tu chamarra se hizo azul como su embriaguez.

—¡Mierda, Takeru!

—Mierda no, vómito sí, Tai— corrige muy seriamente y se quita su sombrero para terminar de vomitar allí.

—Si mi ropa no fuera de la _República de la Banana,_ como dice Mimi, me causaría gracia tu comentario salado— renegaste, ligeramente asqueado.

Bueno, no estás tan asqueado. Nunca has sido asqueroso ante los desechos. De niño, recuerdas, tu madre te regañó varias veces por picar con un palito la caca de Miko, el gato de Hikari.

El cielo nublado resplandece más allá de las luces de la ciudad, entonces vuelve a escaldar otro trueno entre las nubes, y con éste, se suelta un aguacero con todo y granizo.

—Nos atacan con proyectiles— se queja Takeru al sentir el granizo en su frente, cabeza y espalda.

Tú miras la calle y las piedritas de agua congelada se ven celestes. Es raro admitirlo pero te gustan. Si fueras un poeta pensarías que son pedacitos de luna que caen para espiar a los enamorados —pero no eres poeta y eso lo agradeces—.

Cuando terminas de meditar eso, te enteras de que estás empapado y necesitas buscar refugio. No lo has querido admitir, pero así como Takeru, tú también has tomado varias copas, no sabes cuántas, pero son las suficientes para perder la cuenta. De hecho, nunca llevas cuenta de lo que tomas, pero no eres ingenuo ni inexperto como Takeru… a ti sólo se te va la onda, ¿pero cómo saber por cuál onda transitar?

Tu protegido de la infancia se ha acuclillado en la banqueta y, totalmente idiota y con amnesia, se acaba de poner el sombrero donde hacía unos segundos había vomitado.

Le corre el licor regurgitado por la frente, el líquido también le perfila la nariz, pero él no parece darse cuenta de su metida de pata o —en este caso y aunque suene estúpido— su metida de sombrero. ¡_Carajo_!, ponerse vómito en la cabeza… eso sí te da un poco de asco.

—… Nos están atacando con dardos de Demidevimon— reniega Takeru por la lluvia de granizos, en medio de un bostezo.

El chaval está viajado, tú nunca has alucinado con alcohol.

A Takaishi no le importa la lluvia y sospechas que es capaz de quedarse dormido junto a una cama de granizos azules que se hace en la calle, no obstante, el adolescente no tiene buena pinta, en medio de la tormenta, sus ojazos de mar se le cierran y a ti te entra una tremenda envidia, Taichi, ya quisieras estar borracho y que alguien más te estuviera cuidando.

De preferencia, Jou Kido. Él sería el mejor cuidador por el simple hecho de que sería al que más gracioso se te haría hacer rabiar… es tonto, pero en ocasiones te gusta que te regañen.

—Taichi digivolvs a…. ¡Taichimon!— bromeas mientras te remangas tu chaqueta.

Te agachas, Tai, y le ofreces tu hombro al hombrecito rubio que has visto crecer a la par de tu adorada hermana, quien gracias a tus padres se encuentra en tu casa, durmiendo como el angelito que quizás es (o quizás no).

—Vale, nos atacan los dardos de Demidevimon y Taichimon te salvará, así que trépate en mi espalda; yo te llevo, Takerumon— jugueteas con tu amigo, quien parece evocar al pasado cuando se le pasan las copas en su inmadurez de adolescente.

Y a pesar de que es largo como una cinta métrica sin fin, Takeru Takaishi se te cuelga en la espalda con una confianza que raya en lo insano. Quizás sea por todas las veces que te tocó cargarlo de niño, cuando pedía mimos y lloraba por todo.

Avanzas con torpeza, cruzas una avenida, pero sigues desorientado.

—Takerumon…

—Taichimon, tengo sueño.

—¿Dónde está tu edificio?— preguntas.

—Mi madre me va a asesinar, luego tomará video de mi cadáver y lo subirá al noticiero por las redes sociales para avergonzarme y pelear con mi padre— reniega Tk.

A ti te da algo de ternura que diga eso, aunque por otro lado te parece espeluznante.

La primera vez que llegaste borracho a casa tus padres pusieron el grito en el cielo, pero cuando las parrandas fueron en incremento, gritaron hasta el infierno y al final todos se quedaron en el limbo.

Piensas en la señora Takaishi, la madre de tus dos amigos hermanos con apellidos diferentes. Te la imaginas con ojeras, esperando por su benjamín y tomando un tecito de hierbas para relajarse porque Takeru no llega.

Así como tu madre, la señora Takaishi seguramente tiene de esas pijamas de mal gusto con florecillas y corazones.

Sí… la pobre mujer debe estar esperando por Takeru. Tal vez use tubos en la cabeza para amoldarse el cabello y sus ojos estén hinchados porque ha llorado.

—Sólo dime dónde está tu casa o los dos pescaremos neumonía con esta lluvia.

Takeru ronca recostado en tus hombros mientras comienzas a desesperarte y a caminar por todos los multifamiliares que encuentras.

En la noche, todos los gatos son pardos, sí, pero también todos los edificios son rectángulos de cenizas. La lluvia no ayuda mucho, el peso de Takeru tampoco.

_¡Que se joda el mundo!_, quieres gritar. Ya habías hecho plan con el tal Akira, miembro del grupo de Yamato, para que te presentara a una ex _groopie_ de la banda que valía la pena. Tú, a cambio, ibas a pasarle el celular de Mimi.

Pero Takeru y su sorpresiva visita al cierre del concierto había cambiado tus planes. Como sólo podían asistir mayores de edad, Takeru se las había arreglado para colarse entre los asistentes y la propia Sora lo había rescatado de los cadeneros del concierto de Yamato.

Lo había llevado a nuestra mesa jalándolo de la oreja y a ti te había causado una carcajada la situación.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí, Takeru-kun?— lo había regañado Jou, quien parecía estar ahí a la fuerza, como en casi todas las reuniones que le privaban de estudiar sus interminables libros de medicina.

—Quería ver a mi hermano en su último concierto— fue lo que dijo, Mimi y tú se lo festejaron y se pusieron a beber los tres juntos.

Koushiro también asistió, pero la pasó ayudando al encargado de sonido del concierto, así que pocas palabras cruzaste con él.

Sora y Jou reprobaron la presencia de Takeru unos instantes pero después lo dejaron ser. Contigo y con Mimi, el pequeño hermano de la estrella terminó a como lo leen ahora: ebrio, vomitado, mojado, atacado por los granizos, en tu espalda y alucinando ataques de Demidevimon… ah, y sin ayudarte a dar con su casa, ¡como si fueras bueno para orientarte de noche!

Encima de todo, como si fuera tu culpa, Sora te había culpado y mandado a regresar a Takeru a su apartamento porque Yamato y los demás _Lobos_ se iban al _after_.

Ni que fueras idiota, esos dos —tu mejor amiga y tu mejor amigo— querían disfrutar el cierre de la banda de otro modo, bien sabes cómo.

Jou, el bueno de Jou, había tenido que cargar con Mimi, que había terminado sin zapatos, danzando en la mesa, para sonrojo de medio bar, incluyéndote. Koushiro también les había ayudado, porque cuando no era autista, tenía esa extraña actitud servil que no entendías —pero aprovechabas—.

Y ahora tú, Taichi Yagami, estabas en esa eterna contienda de dar con la casa de los Takaishi hasta que te refugiaste en una tienda de autoservicio 24 horas en donde compraste un envase de agua natural que le cediste a Takeru, a quien dejaste en la entrada porque estaba todavía más vomitado y mojado que tú.

Tras pagar y analizar el rostro del joven anteojudo que te atendió, te dio por preguntar si era hermano de Miyako Inoue, y como te dijo que sí y le dijiste quién eras, terminó por darte la dirección de Takeru Takaishi.

—Has dado con el edificio correcto— dijo Mantarou Inoue algo sonriente pero a la vez desvelado, no debe ser sencillo lidiar con un minisúper a las dos de la mañana.

Inoue te preguntó si necesitabas ayuda para subir a su vecino, no obstante, le dijiste que no. _¡Ah, claro que no!_, llevabas 50 minutos lidiando con ese niño borracho como para que al final alguien te ayudara y se llevara la mitad del crédito de la obra de caridad.

Te despediste, mandaste saludos a las chicas Inoue, especialmente a Miyako, por obligación y a una de las hermanas, llamada Momoe, que era guapa y te latía para invitarla a salir.

—Es… el supermercado de los Inoue— notó Takeru cuando por fin saliste del abarrote.

—_Bingo_— ironizaste e imitaste a Miyako —Por suerte llegamos a tu casa.

—Taichi… no quiero llegar— recargas en tu hombro a Takeru, esta vez sin cargarlo, y lo arrastras parcialmente hasta el lobby y luego, al elevador.

—Qué curioso, yo quiero que llegues.

Takeru bostezó, le dieron náuseas, se recargó en ti como si fuera almohada; todo eso hizo en los pisos que subiste con él en el ascensor y, cuando por fin llegaste al número de puerta de la familia Takaishi, timbraste intranquilo varias veces, porque Takeru se estaba quedando dormido —nuevamente— y tú estabas cansando, te picaba la garganta un poco, como si un resfriado estuviera a punto de mandar virus hacia tu organismo.

Te pareció que abrieron una eternidad después.

La señora Takaishi apareció vestida con una sexy batita azul satinado. Llevaba un escote y podías ver la línea que dividía sus senos.

Llevaba en las manos un periódico y en lugar de las pantuflas que acostumbraban las amas de casa, ella iba descalza, con las uñas pintadas de rojo.

Te vio con los ojazos azules de ella, que había heredado Yamato. Y tú, con tus pardos iris te la tragaste y pensaste en la señora Robison de aquella película y de aquella canción.

En definitiva, no te habías dado cuenta de cuánto habías bebido también.

Tras ese intercambio de miradas, ella rápidamente notó a su hijo vomitado, medio dormido, mojado y en calidad de zombie colgado de ti como si fuera un crío de ocho años… _otra vez._

—Buenas noches, señora Takaishi.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, hizo una mueca y miró a su hijo en ese estado penoso.

—Takeru, te voy a asesinar, tomaré un video de tu estado y lo mandaré al noticiero que produce tu padre para que éste vea la consecuencia de que un hijo se escape de su casa y regrese así a las dos de la mañana.

Pestañeas porque ella reaccionó justo como lo predijo Takeru.

—Lamento traer a Takeru en este estado, señora Takaishi.

—¿Le pusiste una pistola en la cabeza para hacerlo beber?— preguntó ella.

—Le juro que no— respondes rápidamente.

La señora Takaishi es extraña, eso es lo que piensas.

—¿Eres el amigo de Yamato, cierto?

—Taichi Yagami, Takaishi-san.

—Has crecido— te mira de abajo a arriba y arriba abajo, luego vuelve a hablar: —Mi hijo y tú están empapados y apestan; ayúdame a llevar a Takeru a la ducha.

No pudiste decirle que no, que querías terminar de disfrutar la noche regresando al _after_… la seguiste hasta el baño después de quitarte los zapatos, a Takeru no se los quitaste, sólo lo arrastraste como si fuese un trapeador.

La señora abrió la manija de la tina y les ordenó darse un baño.

Le dijiste que le agradecías, pero que necesitabas ayuda para duchar a Takeru porque éste estaba totalmente dormido, de repente se le abría un ojo, el izquierdo, pero no emitía palabra alguna ni a su madre ni a ti.

Así que postergaste tu baño y se pusieron a limpiar al rubito Takaishi. Lo metieron a la tina entre los dos, le pudieron quitar el pantalón y la camisa, y —por surrealista que pareciera—bañaron al pequeño Takeru en calzoncillos, e —incluso— su madre se dio tiempo de tomarle video con el celular.

La situación te pareció absurda, sobre todo cuando consiguieron sacarlo de la tina, lo secaron con una toalla y le pusieron un pijama.

Era como si la señora Takaishi y tú estuvieran jugando a la familia o cuidaran de un oso de peluche.

No supiste cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que lo acostaron. Mientras estuvo de zombi, Takeru logró articular enunciados, pero nada suficientemente coherente para una madre que ve intoxicado de alcohol a su hijo por primera vez.

—Yamato no pudo vigilarlo…— juzgó la mujer después de cubrir de cobertores al pequeño ebrio.

—Estaba cantando. Fue su último concierto. Ni siquiera se enteró de que su hermanito había ido a verlo, su novia prefirió que yo lo trajera a casa para no disgustar a Yamato— excusaste, luego estornudaste.

—La primera borrachera no me asusta— la señora sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca —me preocupan las que siguen.

Ella se dirigió al comedor, donde estaban apilados libros, documentos y periódicos. Una lamparilla de noche iluminaba la pálida tez de la mujer, que aún siendo madura tenía un rostro precioso y come-años.

—¿Entonces no lo asesinará ni mandará a exhibir el video que le tomó a la televisora Fuji?— fue un atrevimiento que le preguntaras eso, pero tú, Taichi Yagami, te has ido forjando con base en imprudencias.

—Mi ex marido lo reprobaría.

Tratas de pensar en el señor Ishida, pero sólo puedes recordar que siempre trae ojeras.

Natsuko, como sabes que se llama la mamá de tus amigos, se sienta en la silla del comedor, inhala el humo del cigarrillo y subraya algo en un documento. Te dan ganas de preguntarle qué está haciendo, porque sabes perfectamente que los periodistas no gastan la madrugada haciendo _sudokus_ o crucigramas. Al parecer tampoco esperan hijos que se escapan de casa, sino que hacen del insomnio un estilo de vida que tú sólo llevas a cabo los fines de semana cuando hay fiesta.

Inclinas un poco la mirada y te das cuenta de que, bajo su bata azul metálico, la señora Takaishi tiene los pezones erectos. Seguramente tiene frío o se mojó por bañar y mimar a Takeru. Esa forma caída de sus pechos con las puntas de arrayán firmes te causan un escalofrío que te hace toser.

—Será mejor que me vaya— las mejillas se te acaloran. Siempre has odiado que se te acaloren en forma de frambuesas reventadas.

La señora Takaishi se vuelve y te ve.

—¿Crees que la madre de tus amigos te dejará ir igual de mojado que como llegaste?, ve a ducharte, el calentador sigue encendido. Si no te bañas te enfermarás y la señora Yagami me lo echará en cara.

—Gracias…— se te hace irónico, porque aunque de verdad tu mamá suele sobre-preocuparse, casi nunca se entera de nada, especialmente desde que te fuiste de casa.

—Pondré tu ropa en la secadora; mientras, te prestaré ropa de Takeru, aunque te vendrá chica.

Lo dice tan decidida que no te niegas. Le vez los pechos una vez más, pasas tu mirada por su cintura y finalmente tus ojos marrones se estacionan en el piso antes de asentirle, como tigre domado de circo.

Sin más te trasladas al baño. No sabes en qué momento Natsuko-san aseó el desastre que había quedado tras la ducha de Takeru, quizás había sido durante los eternos minutos que habías tardado en vestirlo.

La tina es verde, pero el agua parece de tono azul. Debes tener un problema visual esa noche, que todo lo vez de ese color. Te desnudas, pones tu ropa en una canastilla y antes de entrar a la bañera dejas tu ropa empapada fuera de la puerta. Te da por pensar que así la recogerá la señora Takaishi y te traerá prendas secas.

Sin más te sientas en el agua, te mojas la cabeza y te la lavas con un shampoo que también trae acondicionador. Uno que seguramente crees que no es efectivo, porque el cabello de Takeru siempre luce como el de un espantapájaros… aunque claro, el cabello de la madre de tus amigos de la infancia es liso, castaño y da la impresión de que es suave.

Te inundas para enjuagarte el cuerpo con el agua tibia. De alguna manera pareces nervioso y da la impresión de que te quieres ir a casa. Es probable que el '_chip'_ mental de tener sexo esa noche se te haya activado al ver la erótica bata de dormir de la señora Takaishi. No conoces a ninguna mujer que las use a esa edad. Cuando te quedas en casa de Koushiro, su madre siempre viste pijamas de encajes y encima de todo se pone abrigos y mandiles de cocina que la hacen parecer un ama de casa jovial e ingenua. La mamá de Sora también es una mujer bella, pero demasiado tradicionalista, lo mismo que la mamá de Jou. Ni se digan las otras madres de tus amigos… todas parecen coexistir en tu mundo, las ves con indiferencia pero les sacas provecho: las galletas de la madre de Iori enloquecen a cuanto ser vivo las prueba; la de Miyako les hace descuentos cuando compran en su supermercado; la de Koushiro es una especie de santa —y eso que no crees en los santos—.

Pero Natsuko Takaishi, Tai, es una mujer diferente.

Nada que ver con las demás señoras que conoces. No sólo usa _pijama_ diferente y fuma, sino que tiene un trabajo extremo, de coberturas de noticias y de vida amorosa inestable. Te parece que es una divorciada absorta en su trabajo que idolatra a su hijo, pero que guarda secretos. Secretos que tal vez se ocultan debajo del _babydoll _satinado que lleva puesto.

Las frambuesas en las mejillas vuelven a causarte un regocijo llamado excitación y eso no es conveniente para ti, Tai, por eso tienes que irte.

Recorres la cortina del baño, agarras la toalla y te secas mediocremente. Tu madre, Yuuko Yagami, sabe que eres pésimo secándote el cuerpo, sobre todo tu espesa cabellera castaña. Ella dice que nunca te vas a quedar calvo por ello, pero nunca has encontrado coherente ese comentario, porque tu mamá habla por hablar y se limita a vender productos de belleza por catálogo a las vecinas.

La mamá de Yamato, en cambio, ha sido corresponsal de guerra. Takeru cuenta que justamente sus padres se conocieron en una cobertura en Afganistán, por allá en una parte de medio oriente, o eso crees, porque de geografía sólo te queda claro que Japón es un conjunto de islas en el Océano Pacífico.

Sacudes tu cabellera y con desprecio ves que tu pelo ha ganado volumen, tal vez sea por el clima templado. Bufas y te refrescas la cara en el lavamanos, luego te enrollas la pequeña toalla blanca en las caderas y te pones a buscar la canastilla de ropa para vestirte. Te asomas cuidadosamente y te das cuenta de que a la salida del sanitario ya no está la canastilla, pero tampoco está la ropa de Takeru que supuestamente la señora Takaishi te iba a prestar.

Te rascas la cabeza y dices, como si quisieras hablar conmigo:

—¿Qué se hace en estos casos? ¿será que la llamo? ¿o espero a que venga con la ropa?— sabes que yo no puedo contestarte, pero de todos modos siempre parece que me cuestionas.

No sé para qué lo haces, si al final de cuenta eliges el camino más impulsivo. En esta ocasión tu decisión es abrocharte bien la toalla y salir del baño a buscar a tu anfitriona.

De verdad, en el fondo, te quieres ir. Así como sientes cuando va a llover, a veces hueles el peligro, y no te refieres al riesgo de correr una aventura con tu inolvidable Agumon, sino a líos de falda, situación que no tienes posibilidad de vislumbrar aquí, con una mujer mayor, que encima de todo es la madre de Takeru… y de Yamato.

Pisas la duela de madera con la que está recubierto el departamento y ves, a unos metros, la espalda de Natsuko Takaishi sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un segundo —o quizás tercer— cigarrillo. Su cabeza parece inclinada hacia un documento que parece leer con el mismo fervor con el que canta Yamato en sus conciertos.

—Eh… disculpe, señora Takaishi…

La mujer da un salto de la silla.

—¡Me olvidé por completo de ti!— exclama, da media vuelta y quedas frente a frente con ella, aunque con varios metros de distancia, ¿o serían decenas de centímetros?

Natsuko se te queda mirando, te da la impresión de que se convirtió en una foto porque casi no se mueve.

El torso. Te mira el torso como si no hubiera visto el de nadie más… es extraño porque hace unos minutos vio el pecho desnudo de su propio hijo, lo raro es que el tuyo parece causarle más expectación.

Dejaste el fútbol tras el instituto, pero sigues yendo al gimnasio. Tus músculos están delineados y siempre, cuando sales con alguna prospecta a novia, te chulea el cuerpo.

—Lo lamento… es que… la ropa.

Ella se cubre los ojos un momento, apenada porque se da cuenta de que la notaste observándote.

—Iré por ella, espera aquí— como ventarrón te pasa de largo, se mete al cuarto de Takeru, a quien escuchas roncar, y vuelve con un ridículo pantalón de ejercicio y una playera verde. —Toma, lo lamento, siempre pasa lo mismo, cuando estoy investigando se me olvida el mundo… es irónico, porque me dedico a informarle justamente al mundo que ignoro.

Le sonríes y ella reacciona extraño, te voltea la cara.

—Ve a vestirte, ¿Tu nombre de pila es Taichi-kun, verdad?

—Sí, mi nombre es Taichi, ¿es que se le ha olvidado?— te molestas un poco pero recibes la ropa agradecido porque estás tiritando; ambos han entornado las cejas como dos imbéciles.

Te regresas al cuarto de baño, te pones el pantalón, que te viene corto, y te embarras, literalmente, una playera de Takeru Takaishi.

La camiseta te queda tan pegada que te incomoda; vuelves a salir del baño porque el vapor que quedó en el cuartito te asfixia.

No sabes qué hacer, así que regresas al comedor, pero Natsuko Takaishi ya no está metida en sus papeles. Te sientas y como si tuvieras los hábitos de tu amigo Koushiro, echas un vistazo a los documentos que revisa esa mujer.

Se trata de iniciativas de ley sobre el Digimundo que al parecer ha propuesto un grupo de legisladores al primer ministro japonés. El documento es preliminar pero ni siquiera el primer artículo que proponen los diputados te parece justo. Por el contrario, pareciera que esa propuesta quisiera tumbar puentes entre ambos mundos y romper vínculos.

Actualmente el Mundo Digital puede abrirse por periodos y las relaciones entre ambas dimensiones es irregular y está llena de intereses políticos.

Estabas justamente informándote de ello cuando la señora Takaishi regresa y recelosamente te quita los documentos y los guarda en una carpeta color beige.

—No es correcto espiar los trabajos de los adultos— dice, enciende otro cigarrillo y te das cuenta de que esa mujer es una fumadora empedernida.

Ella lo nota y te dice, con cara de reserva.

—Sólo fumo cuando estoy en un trabajo complejo, revisar las propuestas que sugiere el congreso de Japón es parte de mi empleo.

—¿Eso hace un reportero?

—Soy periodista de investigación.

—Pero esa iniciativa no va a ser aprobada, ¿cierto?, sería un retroceso para las relaciones de nuestro Mundo con el Digimundo.

—Eso se sabrá hasta el próximo pleno, pero si encuentro incongruencias en estos documentos será de mucha ayuda para todos los que simpatizamos con el mundo que encontraron mis hijos.

Te quedas en silencio, pero ella junta sus cosas y las hace a un lado.

—La secadora aún no termina el ciclo para tu ropa— se pone de pie y mira por la ventana que la lluvia de granizo azul no cesa —No creo que sea conveniente que vuelvas a salir con este aguacero, los trenes han dejado de pasar…

—No quiero causarle molestias— en realidad a ti no te importa causarle molestias.

—Buscaré el futón que ponemos cuando Yamato viene de visita.

—Le ayudo.

La señora Takaishi niega.

—Debe estar muy empolvado, tengo que limpiarlo primero, Yamato no viene a dormir desde hace mucho tiempo.

Te da pena que la mujer te diga eso, pero si lo analizas la pobre tiene razón, tu amigo no suele visitar con frecuencia a su madre, si acaso —ahora que se independizó— visita a Hiroki Ishida cada tanto tiempo.

—Si no le molesta, dormiré en el sillón, señora Takaishi.

Natsuko accede porque no parece traer ganas de desempolvar un futón en medio de una tormenta.

—Prepararé un té para que te duermas.

Te quedas sentado en el comedor mientras la ves ir y venir del clóset de blancos y de la cocina, finalmente te sirve un té verde y ella, contrario a lo que podrías imaginar, se sirve un whisky en las rocas.

—¿Usted bebe, señora Takaishi?

—Cuando tengo una gran noticia por investigar bebo y fumo— explica escueta. Tú deseas que la incomodidad se te quite y puedas beber con ella licor en lugar de té.

Así que te empinas tu agua con hierbas y te quemas la lengua.

—Me ha quedado sed, ¿no me sirve un poco de whisky?

Natsuko encoge los hombros y te sirve un minúsculo trago.

—Usted me sorprende, señora Takaishi, pensé que me lo negaría.

—Un chico como tú, con la mayoría de edad cumplida, puede beber lo que le apetezca.

También encoges los hombros. Te ha dado insomnio esa extraña mujer con hábitos noctámbulos. En definitiva, no esperabas que esa madrugada terminaría así, pero de alguna manera ya no estás decepcionado.

—Ahora que lo pienso, aunque la he visto varias veces, nunca había tenido una plática con usted, señora Takaishi.

—Es lo normal, los adultos no tenemos mucho qué hablar con los niños.

—Yo hablo todo el tiempo de mis padres, pero Yamato y Takeru casi nunca lo hacen, así que estuvo bien oírla hablar de su trabajo.

Para romper el hielo y la decepción de que sus hijos no hablaran de ella, Takaishi-san te sirve otro trago de whisky.

Ese sabor amargo e intenso te calienta la garganta y te hace sentir como si los virus de tu posible gripe se hubieran muerto de repente.

—Será mejor que vayas a dormirte, el sofá está listo y debo ir a acostarme, tengo guardias mañana.

—¿Guardias?

—Significa que trabajaré el fin de semana.

—No se oye divertido.

—Los adultos no somos divertidos— acota, se levanta de su asiento.

Le notas sus ojos celestes muy tristes. ¿Es porque Takeru se embriagó y Yamato no lo trajo a casa? ¿Es por ese divorcio que no lo termina de superar ningún miembro de los Ishida y los Takaishi?

—Puede preguntarme lo que sea que quiera saber de Yamato— por otro impulso dices eso —O de Takeru. No se mucho de Takeru, pero en definitiva no tiene madera de bebedor implacable.

Tu chiste no hace efecto en la dama Takaishi y por tercera vez te fijas en sus pechos, siguen duros, es porque hace frío.

—No es necesario— comienza a decir, pero la interrumpes. Sora, tu amiga del alma, siempre te regaña porque no sabes cuándo callarte la boca… "¿Relaciones internacionales, Tai? ¿Estás seguro de lidiar con conflictos mundiales si no te sabes contener?".

Como sea que fuese, es verdad que no te sabes callar la boca. Por eso interrumpiste a la mamá de tus amigos.

—Señora Takaishi, honestamente no sé por qué tiene mala comunicación con Yamato, bueno, sí lo sé, él es difícil a veces, pero sobre todo lo era cuando era un mocoso… era apático, antisocial, aislado y sobreprotector, siempre nos agarrábamos a golpes ¿sabe?, porque los dos somos tercos y necios, pero eso era antes, ahora no es tan subnormal, tiene su novia, su carrera y tenía su banda, pero la dejó para ir a la luna, es un selenito incomprendido…

—Taichi-kun, la relación que tengo con mi hijo mayor no es asunto tuyo, buenas noches.

—Pero señora Takaishi, yo sólo quería ayudar… no sé de divorcios ¿sabe?, mis papás son… bueno… unidos… pero de haberse dado un divorcio… jamás nos hubieran separado… sé que no me importa, ¿pero no será que a ellos les duele eso?

—Fue Yamato quien prefirió irse con Ishida— dijo finalmente ella, temblando —Ahora duérmete o me veré obligada a llamar a un taxi.

—Lo siento mucho, señora Takaishi— dices, te dan remordimientos y la verdad es que te quieres largar aunque no tienes dinero para el taxi porque lo gastaste en cerveza y en traer aquí a Takeru… haces ademán de irte pero ella te detiene.

—Perdóname a mí, jovencito— comenta —Sólo estoy cansada. Es por eso que habría sido mejor que nunca hubiera hablado con el mejor amigo de mis hijos. Eres un buen amigo de Yamato, también has crecido mucho.

Te da un cobertor grueso y sin importarle nada más Natsuko se va a su habitación y se encierra.

Te das tres coscorrones en la cabeza y te acuestas, pero de verdad te da insomnio y no puedes dormir. Finges que lo haces: _cierras_ los ojos, te imaginas a miles de granizos azules saltando una cerca pero no tiene sentido, porque los granizos no saltan, sino que caen.

Te da miedo abrir los ojos y toparte con tu celular y su brillante reloj digital incluido. Se te ha olvidado llamar a tu departamento, sin embargo, te da la misma porque Yamato tampoco irá a dormir, andará con Sora en ese _lovehotel_, crees.

Tú también debiste terminar en uno de esos lugares con la chica que te iba a presentar Akira, el de la ex banda de los Lobos Adolescentes —que de adolescentes ya no tenían nada—.

Te quedas con los ojos cerrados, en una oscuridad marina. Te quejas por esa noche, sobre todo porque descubriste que puedes hacer rabiar a las mujeres mayores que son las madres de tus amigos.

Te quedas en un coma de insomnio, donde simulas dormir con los ojos apagados. Esperarás a que suene tu alarma de las 6:00 horas, te vestirás con la ropa que seguramente ya habrá terminado de escurrir la secadora y te irás.

En eso piensas cuando sientes una caricia en tu cabello húmedo.

Sueltas un _Mhhh_ extraño, como si hubieras imaginado una mano haciéndote cariños. Unos dedos suaves parecen estar haciéndose realidad en tu piel. Piensas que estás teniendo uno de _esos_ sueños, pero luego eso te parece imposible, porque estás despierto.

Suprimes un estremecimiento cuando sientes a esa mano en tu pecho, que repasa tu abdomen lentamente. Son dos manos en total, una está estacionada en tu cabello, otra en tu pecho… _¿Qué diablos?_

Te decides a abrir los ojos, no obstante, te detiene la voz de la señora Takaishi.

—Se ha convertido en un hombre— hace ese comentario sobre ti —Eso es un mal incorregible.

Y pierdes el rumbo de tus 19 años. ¿Una mujer madura, la madre de tus amigos, te tira piropos mientras duermes?

Es algo sumamente erótico. Como el caso de la señora Robinson de aquella película.

Aprietas las cejas, la señora Takaishi se da cuenta de que la percibes y se trata de alejar, pero tú la encaras y con rapidez la sujetas de una de sus muñecas.

Sin evitar y sin importar la oscuridad, ella y sus ojos celestes se cruzan con tus marrones y exaltados iris.

—¿Por qué soy un mal incorregible?— preguntas con fuerza.

—Takeru está durmiendo en su habitación…

—¿Qué es lo que es un mal incorregible, Takaishi-san?— gruñes.

—Que hayas crecido y seas hombre.

—Sus hijos también crecieron…

—Pero para mí no son hombres, son mis hijos— ella agacha la cabeza, subes tu palma y la notas tibia.

—¿Se ha embriagado con el whisky, como Takeru?

Niega, se suelta de ti, pero le tiemblan las piernas y no es capaz de pararse.

—Nunca he metido a un hombre a esta casa… nunca… es algo tonto. Eres el amigo de mis hijos y eres hombre y has crecido y no le entiendo al reportaje que los editores me han pedido hacer…

Te das cuenta del esfuerzo de esa mujer por repelerte y de lo sola que está.

—Pero habrá ido a un _hotel_ con algún pretendiente, ¿no es así?— supones.

No asienta ni niega, aunque por el rostro que alcanzas a ver entre la oscuridad, no estás seguro de qué pensar.

—Se siente muy sola, como mujer…— concluyes y le sobas el hermoso cabello castaño claro.

Te desea y lo sabes. Tu orgullo crece, ¿o será tu ego, Tai?

—Eres el amigo de mis hijos. El protector de Takeru, el mejor amigo de Yamato— a ella le entra la cordura, pero justo en ese momento tú la pierdes.

—Pero soy hombre y he crecido, por tanto, soy un mal incorregible.

Te empinas hasta sentarte, la agarras del mentón y besas a la madre de tus camaradas… ¡no!, ¡besas a Natsuko!, sientes sus labios electrizantes, unos labios que parecían secos y que has humedecido.

Y ella reprime un gemido y eso te encanta. Está a punto de pasar un evento prohibido, quizá con consecuencias llenas de calamidad, pero no puedes evitar la repentina atracción hacia sus ojos llorosos.

Se les refleja un brillo azul, como al granizo… la vuelves a besar sin remordimiento alguno.

Eres hombre, has crecido. Ella es mujer… si un hombre no hubiera entrado a ese departamento esa noche, ella habría perdido la pasión.

Por eso no te detiene. Natsuko es lista. Una situación así no volverá a pasar. Estás seguro de que no volverá a pasar, por eso lo disfrutas, porque no habrá nada más allá de ese tacto insurrecto, de esa estela de efervescencia.

Vuelven a besarse y esta vez ella te sorprende con su lengua. La sabe danzar dentro de tu boca y te das cuenta de que aunque quizás la señora Takaishi no haya tenido sexo en años —o quien sabe— no está oxidada, lo sabes porque tocas la bata de seda azul satinada y sostienes sus pechos con tus manos.

Sus pechos son redondos y ligeramente caídos. A ti eso realmente no te importa, sólo te gusta la fineza que transmiten y la esencia dulzona que sale de ellos cuando los lames.

Porque sí, los has lamido y, desesperado, le has metido el dedo en la entrepierna. Comprobaste que así como deseabas tener sexo esa noche, esa interesante mujer también… en el fondo ella fantaseaba con un hombre como tú tocando a su puerta.

Por eso la haces tuya sin hacer muchas pausas… la recostaste en el sillón antes de penetrarla, le rompiste las bragas y le abriste las piernas como si fueras a desvirgar al amor de tu vida.

El deslice de tu miembro sobre su cavidad fue brusco y ella misma se tapó los labios para evitar gemir… era verdad, Takeru estaba durmiendo cerca de ahí. El rubito podía levantarte y verte teniendo sexo con su madre… era verdad, existía esa posibilidad; no obstante, eso terminó excitándote más y tus movimientos fueron más toscos, como si no fueras un caballero y ella tampoco una dama.

Y en verdad no lo eran. Tú eras un hombre dejando de ser niño; ella era una madre reaprendiendo a ser mujer.

Entendiste la situación a la perfección. Iba a ser la única vez para ambos, por eso te esforzaste como nunca. Te adheriste a su piel, mordisqueaste su cintura y mientras seguías un ritmo de hip-hop al penetrarla, el éxtasis se les resbaló y no estuviste seguro siquiera de terminar de eyacular cuando ella se entregó a un orgasmo que la hizo gritar, sin importar qué tanto se cubrió la boca.

Tras separarse de ti se vistió, sus rodillas temblaron por la intensidad del momento y otro gemido se le escapó de los labios.

De inmediato, la puerta de Takeru se abre, tú te agazapas en el sillón y te cubres con la cobija. El mueble está de espaldas al cuarto del maldito adolescente de 16 años, por lo que tuviste suerte, Tai.

—Mamá, te oí gritar— le oyes decir a Takeru, ya con la voz de tener resaca —¿Pasó algo?

Natsuko se volvió a verlo totalmente escandalizada y se cubrió con las manos a pesar de que acababa de vestirse.

No supiste qué cara puso Natsuko ni qué pensó Takeru, sólo los oíste hablar.

—¿Estás bien, mamá?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, estoy bien…— era de esas mujeres que no sabía mentir, por eso era reportera pobre —ve… ve a la cama inmediatamente, Takeru…

—Es que algo no está bien, tu grito… tú nunca gritas y menos así…

Ella sacude la cabeza mientras tú, Tai, te escondes el cuerpo. Natsuko Takaishi te ha mordido el pecho, te había succionado el cuello cual vampiresa. El pantalón de Takeru y su diminuta playera de puberto están tirados cerca de la televisión.

—¡Grito porque has llegado borracho a casa!— ella rápidamente optó por esa salida.

—Lo lamento, mamá, el vodka no sabe casi a alcohol cuando lo tomas con jugo de uva y…

—¡Takeru!— enrojecida por el postsexo, Natsuko le grita a su hijo totalmente histérica —lo que has hecho merece que te castigue de por vida; ya te tomé video y das lástima, así que si no te vas a dormir se lo mandaré al noticiero que produce tu padre mañana mismo.

Lo dijo con tal autoridad, que luego de volver disculparse, nada más escuchas que Takeru cierra la puerta de su cuarto totalmente en pánico.

Un pánico que no solamente siente Takeru, sino que también tú y la misma Natsuko.

—Lo siento— susurra la señora Takaishi. Ella se inclina y te quita la cobija —Voy a pedirte un taxi ahora mismo.

Asientes porque estás desorientado por lo cerca que estuvo tu amigo Takaishi de descubrir lo sucedido.

—Supongo que no platicaremos más, ni volveremos a hacer… — La mujer te pone un dedo en la boca.

—_Shhhh_— te silencia y mira hacia la habitación de Takeru —Puedes volver a esta casa, pero cuando lo hagas, asegúrate de ser nuevamente un niño y no un hombre.

Lo entiendes perfectamente. Ella estaba sola. Tú has crecido. Y eso es todo.

Aún así, cuando se pone de pie para ir por tu ropa y llamar al taxi, puedes ver entre sus piernas residuos de semen en ella, las gotitas de tu esperma más bien parecen granizos… granizos azules.

Y sabes, Tai, que éstos nunca serán de otro color.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer este fic tan crack y extraño. Por alguna razón disfruté escribiéndolo pero no quedé conforme… quizás es porque siempre escribo demasiado y me cuesta hacer relatos cortos. Tuve problemas con el título, así que quizás quedó forzado… no obstante fue lo mejor que pude hacer considerando tantas actividades que debo llevar a cabo en mi vida.

Quise experimentar con el narrador en segunda persona, porque éste no se usa mucho en fics, aunque sin duda prefiero otras voces narrativas. Al final espero que la interacción Natsuko-Taichi no haya quedado tan mal.

¿Por qué Taichi?, ¡porque lo adoro!

¿Por qué Natsuko?, porque es la mamá más interesante de los elegidos -a mi juicio-. Siempre me ha gustado escribir de ella, sobre todo me llama mucho la atención su interacción con Yamato.

¿Por qué Takeru?, porque fue el pretexto perfecto para que la pareja pudiera darse (y también lo adoro y me gusta pensar en que Taichi lo cuida cuando Yamato no puede).

Esta fue mi primera participación en la Semana del Crack, pero haré una segunda aparición con otra pareja rara. Gracias al Proyecto 1-8 por organizar estos eventos.

Espero se animen a dejarme un comentario.

Saludos,

CC.


End file.
